


untitled Jane and Loki shenanigans

by james



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sort Of, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Jane has plans. Loki has different plans.  Who wins?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: fandomtrees





	untitled Jane and Loki shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



Jane was walking down the street -- minding her own fucking business -- when he popped up, right at her shoulder, leaning in as though reading over her shoulder. The fact she was walking as fast as she could without breaking into a run seemed to make no difference to the way he grinned, wide and friendly and joyful, like she didn't have a clue who he was.

"No," she snapped, and thought about ducking into the newsstand up ahead, or if the group of Nebraska tourists blocking the sidewalk (to judge by their I heart NYC hats and red and white CORNHUSKERS jackets) would be enough to tangle Loki up so she could get away. 

The tourists were quickly being discouraged from continuing their visit to the city by the locals, who, like Jane, just wanted to get where they were going and not be bothered by idiots who didn't know better.

Jane gave Loki a sideways glance and he grinned at her even more widely. "Let me explain," he said, sounding just like a freshmen desperate to raise his grade from an F to a B without doing any real work as she'd ever encountered.

She kept walking, knowing that ignoring him wouldn't work, but maybe she'd get lucky and an asteroid would come plummeting towards the Earth. Would it hit him, she wondered. Probably not. 

Could she _make_ it hit him.

Maybe.

"Look, I know you're probably sore at the entire family right now and I hardly blame you," Loki continued, easily keeping pace with her and dodging the other pedestrians like they were magically being eased out of his way at the last second. Which, if he was doing that, was so incredibly rude and unfair she had to spend a moment just seething to herself about it.

As though she couldn't -- she took a deep breath. She was here for a conference, and had assumed that walking three blocks from her own hotel to the conference center would be fine. Easy. Encounter-free.

Loki gave a laugh, apparently trying to sound sympathetic. "I know how my brother can get, I'm sure you're glad to be rid of him--" He stopped and gave her a quick look, checking for her reaction, she thought. Checking to see how he should word things so he'd sound sincere.

Jane rolled her eyes. This was not putting her in the mood for seminars on neuroscience and the effects of space travel on the human brain. Not precisely her field, but she'd told Anna that she'd attend and had a couple of questions prepped to ensure Anna got some intelligent ones and not the moronic ones that sometimes happened when women had the gall to be smart.

There was a satisfied noise from Loki and Jane realised that she'd caught sight of the pastry window. She must have smiled, or looked happy, and now Loki was talking even faster.

"I just have one very simple question, an extremely tiny favor to ask, and perhaps a very small jaunt across the galaxy -- which I'm sure you'd enjoy, Dr. Foster," he added, his sly grin making her want to punch him and call the cops. Or, well, the Avengers. They could handle acts of public indecency if it was Loki.

Loki hurried around in front of her and stopped, and she had to stop as well, or barrel over two elderly men shuffling along as best they could, chattering to one another about how much the street had changed since their youth.

Holding up his hands, Loki said, "I only need five minutes or days of your time and I will be on my way."

Jane clenched her jaw and said nothing. 

"It's a very straight-forward request," he continued. Jane wondered if he'd ever worked for an auto warranty company.

"I'm busy," she said, calmly as she could. She was going to deserve a slice of pizza, beer, and an entire goddamned chocolate cake from Cico's. She'd bring Anna with her, depending on how her talk went.

There was a flash of something in Loki's eyes, and he said, "I could come with you, of course. I'm sure I wouldn't get into any trouble at all at your conference." There was a soft smile and they both knew what sort of threat he was making. 

"Or I can call the Avengers to come drag your ass off our planet."

Loki sniffed. "I hear Banner's off-world," he said casually. "And Thor is gone, so I really don't see who--"

Jane held out her hand. A moment later, her hammer flew into it, slapping the palm of her hand.

Loki stared. Jane moved it to below his chin, barely dusting him with it. She was really annoyed now, because she'd meant to keep a low profile this week, attending a scientific conference in support of Anna. But fucking Loki.

"Um," Loki said, placing a finger on the hammer to push it away, and not managing the slightest inch. "H-how.. I must say, you look... how are you... Did he... I'm just going to...."

She took a step forward and Loki backed up two.

"I am going to be late," she said, calmly.

"Why don't I just take my leave, then," Loki stammered. "I'll call! Or, uh, email...." 

Loki vanished, and Jane didn't stop to check if he had gone, or simply disappeared. With a sigh, she turned the hammer into a really gorgeous walking stick, and continued towards the conference hotel.

Social media would already have her pegged, time and location, but perhaps conference security would keep most of them out. Just in case, she ducked into the building next door to the hotel, ran up six flights of stairs, and jumped over to the hotel roof.


End file.
